Resist me
by AdnamaEiram
Summary: Dean has wanted this for years. Sam has no idea. Dean acts on it and the way Sam reacts leaves them both wanting more. Will they ever get satisfaction?
1. Chapter 1

***DEAN'S POV***

I was trying to get Sam to wake up but he just kept groaning. Oh what I would do to be able to make him groan. I shook my head at the thought. He was my brother for god's sake. I couldn't be thinking that.

"C'mon Sammy! We're gonna be late," I said.

"Late for what?" he mumbled. He sat up in his bed and had total bedhead. His beautiful green eyes were still sleep1y. He wiped the hair out of his face and yawned. He stretched out his lengthy body and part of his stomach showed. Oh what I wouldn't give to run my tongue on there. I unconsciously licked my lips. "Dean?" I looked up from his stomach to his face. He was wearing a V-neck and had his hair pushed back. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"For something. Just get up and get ready." I turned away to try and get my mind off the image of Sam showering and what I would do if I was in there with him. "And make yourself presentable!" I added as I heard the bathroom door closed. I heard him mumble something from the bathroom that sounded like he was telling me to eat a fat one. Only yours, I thought. Sam's 25th birthday was in 2 days and we were throwing him a surprise party. He hasn't celebrated it since Dad died but this year I wanted him to celebrate. It's a milestone birthday. I was almost 30 and wasn't getting any younger so I figured that we could drink beer and get ladies while we're young. I didn't really want the ladies but Sam didn't know. I was packing up my duffle and checking the weapons inventory when I heard a crash in the bathroom. Sam yelled and I couldn't tell what was going on. He could be having a vision attack. I pounded on the door.

"Sammy!" I yelled. "Sam!" There was only more yelling. I pounded harder. I could still hear the sound of the water running. I tried the door knob. Of course he locked it. "Sammy! Answer me! What's happening?!"

"Dean. Help." It was weak and I barely heard it. I slammed my shoulder into the door and it crashed open. Sam was laying on the floor of the bathtub. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Sam was trembling and his eyes were locked shut. He let out another yell of agony. I wrapped the towel around him along with my arms.

"Sammy," I said. I pulled him in close and held onto him tight. I put my hand on his flawless face. "Sam! Wake up!" I moved his face around but he just kept grunting. "Sam!" His whole body went limp in my arms. "No! Sammy!" I picked him up and carried him to the bed. I laid him down and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed 911. I knew he would hate me for it but I needed to do it. I checked his pulse. Nothing. His chest wasn't moving at all.

"911 what is your emergency?" a female operator answered.

"Yeah, hi. I need and ambulance here now. My brother collapsed in the shower and now he won't wake up. I don't know what's happening. It has never been this bad. Please hurry."

"Alright sir. I'm going to need you to calm down. What is your location?"

"Umm..." I looked around trying to find a pamphlet or notebook or literally anything that had the motel's name on it. I looked at the desk and saw something. "We're at the Greenbrook's Motel on 6th avenue. Please.

"Okay sir. Authorities have been dispatched and are in route to you. I'm going to need you to stay on the line with me until they get there. Now tell me your name," the operator asked. I almost blurted out my real name but then I remembered that we used our fake credit cards. I tried to think of the name we used this time. His chest was moving again so I checked his pulse.

"My name is Patrick Jonesville. My brother's name is Dexter. He has a pulse. I mean he's breathing and everything." I just remembered I didn't do our routine. Every time something happens to us without the other one there and we are found unconscious we have to test each other. I grabbed the holy water out of my bag along with my silver blade. I held the phone up to my ear with my shoulder and took the lip off of the bottle. I sprinkled some holy water on Sam. Nothing. I sliced him on the right side of his stomach. Nothing. This was my baby brother dying before my eyes.

"Good work sir. The authorities are close. You answered my next questions. Now is there anything physically wrong with him?" she asked.

"Yeah. When he fell he must have somehow sliced his side on something. It's bleeding but I've got it covered." I didn't want the authorities to ask me why he had a random fresh cut on his side. I was standing across the room from him by the door. I looked out the window to see if the ambulance was here yet. I heard a grunt behind me and when I turned around Sam was trying to get up. I dropped the phone.

"Sammy! What are you doing? What happened?" I asked. I could tell my face was full of terror. He looked at me weirdly. He opened his mouth to speak but he heard the sirens.

"Dean, did you call 911?" he asked angrily. I nodded and ran back to get my phone.

"Hello? Hello Patrick? Are you still with me?" The operator had raised her voice.

"Yeah I'm still here. Dexter just woke up and is sitting with me."

"Okay sir the authorities are still going to come and see what is happening with your brother. I'm happy he's okay." I heard a pounding on the door. I walked over to answer and I let in the EMTs. I looked at Sam and he had pure anger on his face. He had his bitch face on like I betrayed him.

"They're here," I said and hung up. The EMTs started to process Sam and he just brushed them off. He didn't take his eyes off of mine. He was sitting on the bed with a towel around his shoulders and the blanket covering up what was underneath. The EMTs left after Sam assured them that he was fine. I thanked them as they left. I shut the door behind them and turned to see Sam still glaring at me.

"Sorry." He shot up and the blanket fell.

"Sorry?! That's all you have to say to yourself?! We could've been arrested, Dean!" Sam yelled. His length was hanging between his legs and he seemed unaffected by it just being out in the open but it wasn't helping me to think.

"Sam, do you maybe want to put on some pants? I can't concentrate with your dick hanging out!" I gestured to between his legs. It was difficult for me not to check him out. He had a long torso and all I wanted to do was wrap my legs around him and grind my hip against his. I want to run my hands through his hair and grab it while I enter him.

"Sorry, Dean. Not gonna happen. Not until we finish this conversation. How could you? I would've told you what was going on but I was scared you would react like this."

"Seriously Sam I don't care if we argue but will you please put some pants on!"

"No, Dean! I want to talk about this! This is the first time you've ever called 911 when I was having a vision! Why'd you do it?"

"You died Sam! You weren't breathing when I pulled you out of the bathtub. I carried you in here and you wouldn't respond. I had no other choice okay?!" I ran my hand through my hair and shifted my weight to the other leg. I let out a long sigh.

"I…died?" Sam said after a few moments. I nodded. "Why didn't you just resuscitate me?" Sam asked. Because if I touched your mouth once I wouldn't be able to stop. I licked my lips and shifted again.

"I didn't know if it would help. I was scared, Sam. Alright? I was scared that no matter how much I tried, I would still lose you and I didn't want it to be me to blame. I left it up to the professionals." I wiped my hand down my mouth.

"Dean," Sam said. He shook his head and chuckled. "You're not going to lose me. Alright? I'm here for good." He walked over to his duffle. He squatted and started to dig through it. I took in a sharp breath of air. His shaft was swinging between his legs and I could see that pretty hole that I wanted so bad to enter. I felt myself get hard. He apparently couldn't find what he was looking for. He picked it up and set it on the bed. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to him and smacked him on the ass.

"Dean!" He turned around to face me and I grabbed his face with my hands. I pulled him close and locked my lips with him. I've wanted to do this for so long. I penetrated his mouth with my tongue. I explored it. Sam tried to fight me but I just kept holding onto him. He pushed me off of him. "Dude! What the fuck?!" I didn't say anything. I was breathing hard. I could feel the bulge against my pants.

"Sam, you have to understand," I said. He just looked at me waiting for an explanation. I was trying to think of one. I couldn't tell him the real reason. He wouldn't get it.

"What, Dean? What do I have to understand?" Sam asked. I just looked at him with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry," I said. I grabbed the car keys and bolted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

***SAM'S POV***

I heard the Impala roar and fade into the distance. What the hell? I put on my pants and realized that I was hard. Did I think of Dean that way? I shook my head. No. No way in hell that I felt that way. But did I? He had been with me my whole life and I would die for him in an instant. But did I really want him like that? I shook the thought out of my mind and grabbed my jacket. I needed to find Dean before he did anything stupid.

I was walking down the main drag when I saw Baby outside of one of the bars. I walked in and saw that there were no women here. A guy walked up to me. He had on leather skinny jeans and a bright red shirt on.

"Hey there hotty," he slurred. He petted my shoulder and I wiped him off.

"Hi. What is this place?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"Honey, you in a gay bar!" He slurred again.

"Um…a what?"

"You in a gay bar darling. You ain't gay?" I shook my head. "Damn. All the cute ones are straight. Except for that hotty over there." He pointed at Dean in the corner.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said. I walked to Dean to find him slobbering all over some guy. "Dean." He didn't move. "Dean!" I said again louder. He looked up and that's when I saw the other guy's face. He looked like me. He had semi long hair, green eyes, and was a lengthy build.

"Hiya, Sammy! What're you doing here?" Dean said. I could barely understand what he said and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I came looking for you. We need to go," I said. I pulled him off of the guy.

"Sammy come on! Join the fun! This is Mark by the way. He's pretty hot right?" Dean looked at me and I could see in his eyes he was trying to read whether or not I was jealous.

"No, Dean. I'm not joining any party. We have to go. Ellen called wondering where we are. Said there was an emergency."

"Son of a bitch! We're late." Dean grabbed his jacket and began to stumble outside. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and dropped them. I swiped them up before he could.

"I'm driving."

"Sam, are you mad?" He looked at me with a crooked grin.

"You could've told me Ellen was expecting us and I wouldn't have let you leave the motel."

"Oh, come on. You know what I'm talking about. Are you mad I was with Mark? Are you jealous?" He walked around the car and leaned against the top.

"Just get in the car, Dean." I opened the door and sat down. I slammed it behind me and looked to the passenger side. Dean's bulge was right in my line of view. I rubbed my hands on my legs trying to control myself. There's no way I was jealous, right? Reluctantly, Dean got in the car.

"Sam, you seem mad. I don't like it when you're mad. I'm the mad one not you."

"I'm not mad, Dean," I replied. I stuck the keys in the ignition and started her up.

"Well then why are you so moody? Ah Sam. Is it your time of the month?" I couldn't help but crack a smile. I leaned over and locked lips with Dean. He was hammered so I knew he wouldn't remembered. At least I prayed he wouldn't. He was taken aback at first but then he began to get into it too. I was holding his face in my hands as he wrapped one of his around my waist. A small groan escaped his lips and entered mine. I took that as an opportunity to move my tongue into his mouth. He took one of his hands and put in on my bulge outside of my pants. I let out a moan as he began to rub. I put my hands on his thigh and began to trail kisses down his neck. He let out a groan and started to breathe harder. I unbuttoned his jeans and he unbuttoned mine. I slipped my hand around his shaft and began to massage. He shuddered under me. I began to move faster while he was gripping me tightly. He put his head back with a loud groan.

"Shit, Sam!" Dean said. I could tell he was close. I worked faster and grabbed his head with my free hand. I moved my lips against his and he kept moaning into my mouth. We were both breathing harder and I knew I was close too. I moved my hand as fast as I could and he began to tense up. Right before he went, I leaned over and closed my mouth around the head. He squirted into my mouth and the warm cream ran along my tongue. I came back up and looked at him. I smiled and made a big deal about swallowing.

"Sammy, that was amazing," Dean said. He leaned in and kissed me. He pushed me up against the seat and started to climb on top of me.

"Dean, no. Not here. Not like this," I said. He kissed me again and pushed me back against the seat. He moaned into my mouth and started to tongue fuck my mouth. I got hard again.

"No, Sammy," he said. "It's your turn now." He kissed me again. "And I've got some ideas in mind." He pushed me back and leaned over and grabbed the lever on the side of the seat. He leaned the seat back and grinded his ass on my bulge.

"But Dean," He covered my mouth with his. "There's too many people. I just want this to be done right." Did I? I could tell that I wanted this more than anything. I wanted Dean inside me but was I really being rational? He's drunk and won't remember this in the morning. I'll know every detail of what is happening. Dean unlocked his lips from mine.

"Sammy, we can go back to the motel. It's ok. Don't be mad at me little boy," Dean said. He jumped off to the passenger seat. I grabbed the lever and pulled the seat back upright. I gunned the engine and tore off into the night to the motel.


End file.
